


Make the hurt go away.

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I fucked up, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. I tried. Dan is back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the hurt go away.

10 years. That's how long that your future self had said it would take for you to get your ghostly wail. But somehow, through either sheer luck or determination, you had gotten it that single day, and locked him inside one of the many Fenton Thermoses, mere moments before your family had been slaughtered. Well, they would have been slaughtered, if it werent for the fact that Clockwork, a ghost in control of the "parade" that is time, had exempted your family from the greusome death that they would have experienced. If it weren't for the blue age-shifting spectre, his family would have been charred and scattered by the hands of a nasty burger sauce vat. In return, Clockwork took the thermos that contained "Dan Phantom," your future self. You didn't see him for a while after that. 

A couple of years passed, and now that you, Danny Phantom, are age 16, you managed to save your world on multiple occasions, and defeat ghosts by the thousands. So for now, you're just going to take it easy, and spend the day in bed. You wonder what you're going to do today. Perhaps you'll call up Sam and Tucker, and experience some teenage hijinks. Maybe you'll just watch TV all day, or read the new comics you had gotten, in return for sending an infestation of Ecto-Mice back to the ghost zone, instead of the basement of that seedy comic shop. But strangely, those comics don't look like they were meant for children at all-- 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the sound of sirens. You hop off your bed, and crack open your window, looking outside. You see a large cloud of smoke, standing motionless in the sky, while blue flecks of glitter stain your vision with their glinting light. You rub your eyes, and look to your feet, just to check that you weren't going blind. It was then that you saw the gold and blue medallion dangling from your chest. This medallion belongs to Clockwork. A breath of blue air exits your throat, and you swiftly turn around, and see an elderly blue spirit, wearing a purple cloak, held together by a single clock gear. He looks..solemn, as if he were a grieving old man, mourning the loss of his wife. It's a grim comparison, but that doesn't mean it's not accurate. His hood covered his eyes, and it just barely showed his mouth, slowly moving to form words. A chill runs up your spine, as you hear him speak. His voice is like an old home, constantly creaking and cracking, making you fear that one day it may just fall apart above you. 

"Daniel." He mutters lowly, making you wonder if your ears are clogged, or if he's just quiet. "I know this is strange for someone as high in power as I am, but.." He sighs, keeping his cane, perfectly adorned with a metallic blue stopwatch, pressed to the ground. "I made a mistake." A mistake? What kind of mistake could he make that would involve you, unless.. No, that wouldn't happen. Clockwork is a very precautionary man, making sure that everything goes perfectly. He wouldn't-- "Your future self. The Phantom." Oh no. Don't say it. His words are like knives, grazing against his skin. You try to brace yourself up for what he's going to say next. Your heart is palpatating, and you're sweating bullets. You know what he's going to say next. "He somehow..escaped the thermos. I don't know how, but the cap fell off while I was gone, and when I came back..he was gone, leaving naught a trace of anything left behind." Your eyes widen, and you stare at him with a shocked expression. "Even worse.." Clockwork lifts his hood, exposing his face. You don't know what this is supposed to signify. He looks completely normal. A crack over each eye, just like normal-- Wait..There was only one crack, the last time you saw him. "I am the embodiment of time, and having two of the same person in one time, without a medallion keeping them bound to this time stream, would destroy me." You hold up your hand, and shake your head. You know what he was going to say anyways, and you really don't want him to say it. You're too busy thinking of ways to lock him back into the thermos. "You understand what you must do, I get it. Keep that medallion on you. It may serve useful if../when/ you find him." You hear a resounding, ear shattering "TIME IN!," before he disappears, and time resumes. You look outside, and the fire is entirely put out, with a bunch of confused firemen outside. You decide to call up Sam and Tucker. You'll need them for this.

You met your two best friends at Nasty Burger. You sat down inside, in a booth, while you waited for them to make your order. Tucker had gotten about 6 or so Double-Nasties, You got a single Nasty Burger (you would typically order more, but you weren't exactly hungry), and Sam just ordered a soda. You had to pressure Sam into ordering a soda, and that included convincing her to stop talking about the bougeois. Whatever that is. It was only a few minutes into Tucker's speeches about his new gadget, when he stops, and asks about the medallion. "Isn't that Clockwork's medallion?" Sam asks, pointing at the blue CW insignia on it. You nod along, and repeat what Clockwork had told you earlier. They're shocked, to say the least. 

"Well dude, why are we staying here?" Tucker slams his hands on the table, and stands up. You remind him that you already bought us lunch, and it'd just be a waste. Tucker sits back down, and waits patiently for the rollerskating waitress to bring them their fast food. 

 

After a couple of minutes, you eat your food. Tucker calls it "Hella." You think that's a pretty dumb adjective to describe cheap burgers, but commenting on it isn't on your mind. What is on your mind is how you're going to tell Sam and Tucker that you don't want them to come with you. Last time Dan was here, he nearly killed your entire family. You don't want him to put them in too much danger. You open your mouth to speak--

The sound of clattering and crashing echoes through your ears, along with a long, distinctive ringing. More of a wail, actually. Before you know it, you're flung onto the wall, nearly knocking you out. Still dazed, you get to your feet, and call out his name. "Hey, Me! Didn't I tell you to stay out of here?" You say, going ghost while everyone is still dazed and confused. 

The silhouette steps in through the debris, and picks his fangs with a sharp claw. His red, veiny eyes were the first to be seen through the smoke. "Actually, Daniel, I don't believe you said anything even similar to that! Don't you remember your one liners?" He smirks, leaning forward. "Because I do. Going hand in hand with me remembering more of your quips than you do, I also have a brilliant new power. Would you like to see it?" The spectre cracks his knuckles, his fangs glinting in the LED lights above. 

Time to add another quip to the list. "Try me, Failed Future." You crack your knuckles in retaliation. You remember you don't crack your knuckles, and shake your pained hands. That hurt. "There's nothing that you could do that can surprise me!" You stance yourself, feeling energy well up in your throat.

"So eager, self! Let's see how eager you are after this!" Dan snaps his fingers, and his white flowing hair turns a bright green, and his fangs grow exponentially, turning his "normal" teeth into canines as well. He bulks up, and he holds out his hands, exposing two malformed mouths. The mouths let out two green waves of energy, causing your ears to ring. Two ghostly wails at once. It was starting to make you upset. You let the energy welled up in your throat loose, but the singular wail is no match for the two high-powered shrieks echoing from your alternate self's hands. "I call it, Daniel Phantom, Two Point Zero. Take a good look, everyone, because you'll want to know that face of Daniel Fenton, the man who killed you."

You're knocked back to the ground, and you're helpless to do anything but watch yourself strap Sam, Tucker, and the patrons of Nasty Burger to the sauce vat. He's trying to make the future happen again. 

"Ghosts?! Not on my watch!" You hear the familiar cry of your father, who is in the middle of kicking open the Nasty Burger door, with a Fenton Peeler in hand. "Say your prayers, Fake Danny!" You sigh in relief. Well, you would, if your dad wasn't about to give constructive criticism. "Your Danny costume SUCKS! You don't look anything like him!" It's not constructive criticism.

"Mother! Father, lovely to see you, too. I almost forgot, Daniel can't become me without you two dying as well!" He grips your parents by the collar, and throws them into the ghost rope that was strapping everybody to the sauce vat. "But where is our dear sister?"

You know for a fact your dad isn't stupid enough to tell yourself where your sister's location is- "You'll never find her--" Your alternate self holds a palm out to your dad. "--She's in the basement, working on a science project for college." God damnit dad.

You leave, and mere minutes, he comes back with your sister, and straps her to the sauce vat as well. You're starting to think your dad is even more incompetent than you had initially thought. You've mustered up enough strength to get to your feet, by now. "Hey, Dan!" You hold out a finger. 

"Yes, Daniel?" He says, standing in front of the Sauce Vat, with a sickening grin spread across his face. 

"Fight me!" You fire a small green blast of energy at your alternate future self, hoping for the best. 

"Danny, NO!" Sam shrieks.

"No thank you." A hole appears in his chest, and the ball passes right through, going straight to the sauce vat. "I believe you just doomed them, though." You can barely see your alternate self dissolving from view, and everybody's scared faces, as the vat combusts into a block-wide explosion. You're sent cracking back into a column, breaking your spine. That's all you feel as you drift out of consciousness.

Your eyes slowly flutter open as you see your skin, lacerated and wrinkled, as if you had spent a year in the bath. You sniff, and adjust yourself, before you shout out in pain, coming from your back. You fall back to the bedpan. "Where..am I?" 

Nurses rush in, and a Doctor steps in, solemnly. "Daniel..Fenton?" He says, muttering. The doctor was a little strange looking. He looked like he took a nap in the freezer, with the blue discoloration on his face. He did NOT look well.

"Er..Danny." You reply, feeling as tired as ever.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but.." His voice got shaky, and he steps closer, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When the sauce vat combusted, you hit a pillar." He shakes his head. What was he doing? "Your spine had..broken, leaving you paralyzed, from the waist down." Your mouth gapes, and you stare at him in shock. 

"I'm.." You reach to feel your legs. Nothing. You can't feel anything. "I'm paralyzed." The entire gravity of the situation hit you. You had to be completely straight to go ghost. You couldn't anymore. You'd be stuck to a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Your head falls into your hands, before you look at the doctor. "What about my family, where are they?"

"They.. died, in the explosion. I'm sorry." He sighs. "But, luckily, your parents had written a will..and in that, you would be handed over to.." He checks his clipboard. "Vlad Masters, the local..Cheese Head." He offers a consoling smile. One that you don't reply with.

After a couple of days, you exit the hospital in a wheelchair. You're silent all the way to Vlad's mansion, despite all of the probing questions the taxi driver gave to you. The driver helped wheel you and your luggage to Vlad's front doorstep.

Vlad opened the door with a grin, but it faded when he saw your sad face. "D-Danny boy! I'm so terribly sorry about your family.."

You could only say one thing. "I hope living here makes it go away."

"Makes..What, go away, Daniel?" Vlad offers a consoling smile. 

"Makes the hurt go away."

"Oh, Danny.." He shakes.

"I hope I can help."

**Author's Note:**

> eh.


End file.
